


Little Expectations

by dreamsofdramione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, first pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: The little plastic stick felt impossibly heavy, weighed down by what its results could mean.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 293





	Little Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/gifts).



> For my dear [ToriGingerFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox). I hope this little spot of fluff makes you feel all warm and fuzzy. Love you friend!

“Is it time?”

Hermione shook her head, watching the way Draco’s teeth dragged across his bottom lip. Hope was a hard thing to come by after the war. While many things had changed, her now-husband and his affiliations topping that list, quite a few things had also remained the same. 

“Two more minutes.” It came out as a whisper, and Hermione couldn’t help but feel that even a decibel louder would somehow taint this precious moment. She wasn’t superstitious, by any means, but she figured having luck on her side was never a bad idea either. 

The chill from the tub seeped through her thin robe and Draco made his way over to sit down beside her. His legs, longer than hers, stretched out, and he slipped one arm around her shoulders. This was easy. Leaning her head over and fitting into the space she thinks he may have carved out just for her was a sensation she would never tire of. It felt too real, too right, to be even remotely wrong. 

“One minute,” he whispered against her temple, pressing his lips to her hairline in a featherlight kiss. 

Magic was wonderful for a great many reasons, but this, something as monumental and life-changing as _this,_ Hermione wanted to know for certain. There was a spell that could tell her the same thing, but Muggle methods were backed by scientific evidence, and she’d picked up a test that promised over 99% accuracy at a drugstore in Muggle London. Unlike the lead in nearly every rom-com she’d ever seen, Hermione was not going to play the game of ‘is that a line’ with something as important as this. So, in all of her infinite wisdom, she’d purchased every last digital test the store had in stock. 

“Thirty seconds.” She whispered this time, even lower than the last. Her heart was beating so frantically that she thought it might stop. 

What happened in the next moment would change things. 

Despite countless appointments with Muggle and Magical healers alike, her chances were said to be slim. The war may have been won, but Hermione had come out of it with something that was intended to follow her well beyond any side’s reign. Bellatrix’s knife had been cursed that night, imbued with magic so dark it aimed to end her bloodline for good. Little did the madwoman know, her ill-conceived curse would later stymy her own pristine family tree.

She almost missed it as Draco whispered, “Ten seconds.” 

Maybe the treatments with the curse breakers had worked?

_Nine._

Maybe the fertility hormones had helped?

_Seven._

Maybe it was her healthier habits and all of those silly little rocks Luna had left scattered around their house on her last visit?

_Four._

Lifting the little piece of plastic, she held it up between them both with the result window facing the wall. She couldn’t watch it. She needed to have at least a modicum of control over this moment that was larger than either one of them. 

_One._

Hermione twisted it between her fingers. 

“Is it…” There was a sense of rapture in his voice, as though the revelation shook him down to his very core.

“It’s early.” It was more to herself than Draco, but his eyes were glued on the little white stick just the same. She knew spending the little extra to get such a clear, concise answer in neat little black letters was worth the splurge. He could read. He saw the same thing she did. “We…” she trailed off, a ghost of a breath escaping her lungs as she felt the world right itself around her. The little plastic stick felt impossibly heavy, weighed down with the meaning of that one little word. “We…” With a concentrated effort, she lifted her head from his shoulder, tilting her chin up as she breathed, “We’re pregnant.”

“Are you…” For as eloquent as Draco had always been, it seemed words now eluded even him. He gulped. “Are you sure?”

At that, Hermione couldn’t hold back the bubble of laughter threatening to break free. A tear rolled down her cheek, warm and wet in a way only the happiest tears ever felt and she nodded. “I think we are.”

“You _think?”_ For the briefest instant, he looked like the child she’d once known back in school, the boy who felt entitled to exactly what he wanted and when. But it wasn’t harsh this time, the curve of his arched brow had a softness to it, a vulnerability that made her wrap her arms around his neck and tug him close. She was still nodding, her chin bumping his shoulder as she felt his chest collapse, the breath he’d been holding finally free. 

“We’re pregnant,” she said again. It struck her, in that moment, that the sense of awe she’d heard from him just moments before seemed to have seeped into her own words. 

She knew it was wildly irresponsible considering she was so very early on, she kept reminding herself. Even the healers had said she was incredibly high risk and if it had been any other moment, she would have been able to quote the statistical likelihood of viability. But with arms tight around Draco’s neck, and his fingers digging desperately into her back, she let that little seed bloom to life.

Hermione pulled back to kiss him then, moulding their lips together and swallowing each sigh of contentment. She thought it tasted a little like hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta and even better friend [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/pseuds/PacificRimbaud) for taking the time to beta this drabble. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com)!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading! Comments & kudos **always appreciated!**


End file.
